


Perhaps Alcohol was the Wrong Choice

by jldw



Series: No good deed goes unpunished. [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drinking, Dubious Consent, Hints of soul bond, Humor, M/M, Mental Link, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Telepathic Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-13 03:59:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15355728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jldw/pseuds/jldw
Summary: After being brought back from death by Lady Death herself and then raising those that Thanos killed.  Loki's body is exhausted and mind wired.   There is a psychic link between him and Tony Stark that they have virtually no information about.  Letting go and getting drunk didn't seem like such a bad idea.





	Perhaps Alcohol was the Wrong Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: There is sex in this chapter where consent is really questionable. Some might even call it drunken rape.
> 
> I want to thank Fanficismything for being my beta. She corrects my terrible mistakes with a smile.
> 
> I do not own any of Marvel and take no profit from this story. But I do thank them for their wonderful characters and the actors that made them come to life.
> 
> This story takes place immediately after Infinity Wars and after the last story where Thanos was destroyed by Lady Death. Who raised Loki so he could use the infinity gauntlet to raise the rest of those Thanos killed.

The draw of the new link.

Loki was sitting on a sofa in the Avenger’s compound, feeling like one of those unfortunate cartoon characters who’d been hit by a piano, or maybe Chip and Dale’s tree that had become a toothpick. Stark and Peter, that Spider kid, had taken Banner on a tour of the compound. Loki hadn’t cared enough nor had the energy to go along. He knew he’d never sleep though as his mind was racing.

Well, it wasn’t as if he’d just been raised from the dead, by Lady Death, found out she was sort of biologically his mother, then been told he was to raise everyone whom Thanos had killed. Nor that he was now bound to Thor’s shield brother, a man he had only talked to once when he’d not been in his right mind. Damn, he could still feel the pull of that binding, it was very strong, and he had no idea what it did besides some sort of telepathic communications and wanting them to be in constant physical contact.

He took a deep breath, Norns, he felt like roadkill, only roadkill normally got to stay dead. Of course, the Norns were ants compared to beings like Lady Death and Eternity, they were concepts that took form, partially making up the fabric of reality itself. In comparison actually, the peoples of the universe were less than ants more like little ant turd piles. At least this explained why he had survived so many times when he should have died. He was but a child created most likely from her taking a shit, in order to stop Thanos someday. Obviously, he had been treated badly all his life because no one cares about someone else’s shit.

He felt the sting of betrayal all over again. At least this time his new heritage wasn’t of the most hated race in the nine realms… no, just the most feared in the universe. This made him descended from the most hated race and the most feared being in existence. How was this his life?

Those he raised got a choice to stay dead, he didn’t. Loki’s mind was such a jumble he wasn’t sure if he would have chosen to come back or not. Now it appeared that he was in for still more manipulation. How many more secrets about himself were still hidden? Lady Death was clearly not through with him yet. He’d be angrier later, right now he was too exhausted, drained, yet somehow wide awake.

He kept thinking, dark, nasty thoughts ruminated in his own internal pity party.

He didn’t get a choice about being bound to Stark, not that Stark got a choice either. All he knew about Stark was what a mind-controlled Barton had known about the man. Stark was a super-rich, genius, man whore, that felt no compunction against killing for revenge and didn’t play well with others. Great, just great, two people who didn’t play well with others tied together. At least he wouldn’t have to worry about the sex part as he had never been considered good looking in Asgard and Stark went for women. A small traitorous part of him sniffled at that thought but was quickly squished and forgotten.

The only plus to this cacophony of events was that Stark’s own friends implied that the man wouldn’t put many controls or restrictions on him. They had claimed he was unpredictable. Loki usually loved chaos and a bit of mischief, but right now his mind only imagined Stark being peevish, loudly expressing resentment over all his future actions.

Perhaps Stark would try to use him. Giving him false comradery, to gain more power and  
notoriety for himself. Encouraging the public to continue to hate him, allowing him to be the scapegoat when things went wrong. ‘God of Fire.’ Hah! more like god of being burned.

Then there was Thor. His brother, again, he guessed. He did care for the big lug and had seen Thor trying to be a better man. How long would that last though? The worst part was that Thor seriously loved him as his brother to a fault. If the imbecile didn’t, he could have written Thor off long ago. He could never stay angry at him, no matter what abuse Thor inadvertently caused by his lack of thought, or twisted sense of over-protection given on random whims or when it was convenient for Thor and least convenient for Loki. Thor was rude and beastly due to naivety and a spoiled upbringing and expected unrealistic things. He was an over enthusiastic cross between a Golden Retriever and a Saint Bernard, actively drooling, bringing the party with him and whining when he was bad. He smiled at himself, thinking how women were said to be fickle, they couldn’t hold a candle to his brother.

 

His stomach growled and he realized that he was starving and if he didn’t get food soon, he would probably start gnawing on the first person to come back in the room. Well no time like the present to see if that mind link still worked. He thought very loudly and directed it to Stark. _‘I’m hungry. Feed me now or I’ll be eating you when you get back.’_

 _‘Is that a promise? I’m getting hard already. I heard you have a silver tongue,’_ came back instantly.

 _‘I have teeth too and unless you want me to bite off that hard head, you need to bring me food,’_ Loki growled back at him. Wonderful, so Stark was a walking, talking penis. He was shameless, even flirting with men when he was a womanizer.

  _‘Ouch, I’ll have Friday order a bunch of pizzas. We’re almost done, I’ll swing by the kitchen and bring a bag of popcorn to hold you until they get there,’_ Tony answered and sounded friendly.

At least Stark didn’t seem to blame him for everything yet. It was just a matter of time though. He may have raised half the universe, but that didn’t mean anything. He had saved the day so many times before only to receive grief for his actions later, he wondered how long it would take for the shoe to drop. Loki couldn’t resist playing tricks and games and Stark had suggested a tattoo of them on everyone raised. He couldn’t resist or rather didn’t try to. He examined his actions when performing the mass raise and realized that he had been influenced by Stark through the link, encouraging the tattoos. Stark had many things running through his pinball mind and Loki wondered what other side effects of the raise they might yet discover. It made him angry and his anger tried to burn but only sizzled, he was too hungry and just didn’t have the energy.

He tried for a couple of positive thoughts. Stark was rich and would most likely allow him to live in luxury. He also seemed to be a brownie in motion, often leaving chaos in his wake, that could be good. The man may be a walking penis, but Loki did enjoy good banter and Stark seemed to have promise there. Perhaps he could learn to live with the link eventually.

 

\--

  
True to his word, Tony, Bruce and Peter came back to the lounge area with two bags of hot popcorn. Tony put the bags of popcorn on the coffee table one in front of Loki and went over to the bar. “Are you familiar with Earth’s drinks Bambi? I think we both need one,or many right now.” He grabbed some glasses and started to pour.

 “Who all are those for Tony? I don’t want anything to drink. I’m heading off sleep,” Bruce said looking at the three glasses.

 “Spoilsport, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you drink,” Tony said to Bruce setting one glass to the side.

 “Tony, can you imagine a drunk Hulk?” Bruce looked poignantly at him. He turned on the electric kettle for hot water.

 Tony took a moment to think. “Like exploding powder in the hands of a monkey.”

 Bruce shook his head and got a teapot ready for the hot water. “Goodnight Tony, I’ll be back when the water’s ready,” and left.

 “How about me Mr. Stark?” Peter said with a mischievous look on his face.

 “Sure, I got Coke, Dr. Pepper and Sprite, maybe some juice if you really want,” Tony answered putting one tumbler away.

 “How about what you’re having?” Peter walked toward the bar.

 “Nope, too young. This is for the grown-ups only,” Tony said pulling a tall glass out for Peter and pointing to the fridge before starting to pour something for Loki and himself.

 “I read you started drinking really early, like eleven, I’m way older than you were,” Peter said.

 Tony stopped pouring and said. “Kid, you are not me! I am not someone who’s behavior you should be emulating. You have family that loves you, kiddo. Speaking of which I’m sure your Aunt is worried sick about you. Shouldn’t you get back to her?”

 “How about a taste? Just to try it?” Peter looked hopeful. The kettle started to whistle.

 Tony laughed. “I have been jailed enough for drunk and disorderly, it’s a wonder they haven’t locked me up permanently. If they caught me giving alcohol to a minor, they’d probably lock me up and throw away the key, now scoot. Go see that aunt of yours or a couple of your friends, maybe you can compare tattoos.”

 Bruce walked back in and headed for the kettle that was now boiling.

 Peter’s eyes went wide. “Oh no! The field trip, I forgot, gotta go! Bye Mr. Stark, Loki, Dr. Banner.” Then Peter took off like a bat out of hell, or more appropriately, a bug on a mission.

 Loki picked up the bag of popcorn, and tossed a piece in his mouth. It tasted bad, and more than several kernels looked burned. “Burnt popcorn made in a microwave? I see that you are clearly a gourmet cook.”

 “Blame Bruce,” Tony said and picked up the glasses taking them to the sofa Loki was sitting on.

 “What? You popped it Tony,” Bruce exclaimed as he tried not to spill the hot water he was pouring into his teapot.

 “So? I just said, blame you, not that you did it,” Tony grinned.

 Bruce took his teapot and rolled his eyes. “Remind me why I came back?” he muttered under his breath as he left the room again.

Tony brought Loki a large tumbler filled with scotch and from somewhere produced a bottle of water. “Thought you looked like you could use a bit of water too.” He went back for the bottle of scotch and sat down at the other end of the couch. “Want to talk about stuff or watch something?”

“My brain cells are pretending to be illusions of high strung dung beetles, so watching something would be more productive,” Loki said just before draining the bottle of water, followed by draining his tumbler. He really needed to get out of his downward stinking thinking spiral.

Tony filled Loki’s glass again. “Friday turn on the TV, let’s see what the news is saying.”  
It was entertaining, the TV stations had gone off the air when people had disappeared and were just getting back on line. They were interviewing staff members who were saying Loki raised them. Everyone who had died knew for sure that Loki had been the one to raise them, even if they had no idea who Loki was before.

 

When the pizzas arrived, Tony put two pizzas before Loki, then took one to Bruce’s room. He returned momentarily to notice Loki had basically inhaled the first one.

Loki pushed the unopened box away. “I’m done for now Stark. I’ll eat more later.” Tony seemed to obey him, taking three pieces for himself, setting them on a plate and putting the remainder away. Perhaps he was going to be able to work with Stark after all.

But true to form Stark had to open his mouth. “Don’t think I’m going to become your lap dog. As appealing as sitting in your lap sounds, I won’t do your bidding to get there. Well, maybe to get into your lap, but I am not your servant.” Then Tony winked and adjusted his pants before sitting on the sofa near Loki to eat his pizza.

“Shouldn’t you be saving your flirting your women? If you flirt with men someone might take you seriously. Or am I just a special case?” Loki’s said snidely.

“Hey I’m an equal opportunity flirt! Although you are special,” Tony leered at Loki as he talked.

“Stark, I am too exhausted for this. If I didn’t have so much adrenaline keeping my brain from shutting down I’d have already crashed. Now shut up and let us see how your people are reacting.” Loki turned his attention away from Stark and paid attention to the television.

It wasn't long before the news people were talking to people who didn’t die and clearly remembered Loki from his attack on New York. Most were quite confused. Some thought the memories were a scam and some thought that Loki was still working with the aliens. This was just another attempt to take over the world.

 “Turn that off Stark before I destroy it,” Loki said darkly, holding a knife in his free hand, that hand appeared out of the blue. He gripped his tumbler tighter in the other.

 Tony was startled for a moment as he had no idea where the knife came from, but recovered quickly. “Ok reindeer, I don't know where you got the knife, but make it disappear, and relax. Friday put some calming movie on.”

 “Sure boss. I found this one on a list of relaxing movies. It’s called ‘She’s the Man’,” Friday answered, putting the movie on screen.

 “Thanks, haven’t seen that one in a while.” Tony leaned back after topping off both their glasses.

 Loki heard the female voice talk. “You changed the voice on your AI. I liked the polite one better.”

 Stark put on a smile that didn’t reach his eyes and said almost to softly for Loki to hear, “I did too.”

 

A short time into the movie, Tony filled both their glasses again and slid over closer to Loki. “So, why do you think I want to touch you so bad?” Tony put his shoulder against Loki and the comfort he felt was immediate. Loki told himself he should pull away, but the bond caused the touch to sooth his troubled mind.

“It’s whatever the magic Lady Death used to bind us together,” Loki answered flippantly, trying not to admit he was enjoying the physical contact.

“Yeah, no shit Sherlock, it doesn’t take a genius to figure that much out. In case you’re not aware, genius here, I need more information. I’m having feelings I can’t explain, and I would really like to know what’s happening and what I should expect.” Tony turned sideways to face Loki. He leaned his head against his hand, arm propped up on the back of the sofa, one knee bent up and slid across Loki’s leg to ensure continued contact.

 Loki looked at Tony and unconsciously put his hand on Tony’s knee. “I truly have no idea. I can certainly feel a strong pull and have been doing my best to ignore it since we returned. I suggest you do the same. The magic is not one I’m familiar with, I can only use low powered spells currently and with them, I can’t even detect it all the time. It seems to be always be hovering close but when I reach for it, it is gone. It feels like those illusion tricks that Thor always falls for, the ones where he see me and I’m really someplace else.”

 Tony lifted his head up and slid his arm around Loki’s shoulder. “What about your knowledge of other binding spells? I assume there are others out there, is it like them?”

 Loki leaned back against Tony’s arm. “There are several that I am aware of. Most are a form of mental control designed to keep someone enslaved in one way or another, or for a leader to communicate to one’s men or their people so that everyone will hear. Only a few are two-way. There are two that allow constant mental contact enabling those affected to work together more efficiently and have a short-term duration. Another was created for reformed criminals or those trying to overcome addictions of one sort or another. That is two-way support system, purely a mental link.”

Loki took another large swallow and continued. “Only two come to mind that have a physical component. There is one that isn’t used anymore, in the past was used in arranged marriages, it attempted to force two people together. It was abandoned because it drove to many couples to suicide. There is also a love spell that forces physical attraction, it is temporary, and also has several problems associated with it. Fortunately, it is not permanent.” Loki took a drink and felt Tony’s hand now gently brushing against his neck. This felt really, very pleasant. For some reason, the skin contact seemed to give him hope that Stark wasn’t so bad.

Tony leaned forward toward Loki’s ear saying softly, “I find it hard to believe this is one of those since she said we would need each other.” Tony was really feeling the effects of the alcohol and put his forehead against the side of Loki’s head, nuzzling into it.

Loki wasn’t used to drinking this much. When others around him started drinking heavily, he would leave to find something more productive to do. Tonight he didn’t care, it wouldn’t be the first time he got drunk. Perhaps it would even settle his mind that was currently a jumbled shitstorm, bringing out memories of all the crap that had happened to him.

 

Several minutes passed, Stark’s skin felt so very good on his, Loki started to press his head more into the touch. When he felt the beginnings of arousal, he realized what he was doing and pulled away. “I think I need to use the facilities Stark. Where might I find them?” Loki stood up. He needed to breath, clear his head. The pull was very strong right now, going further would only end up with him just another one of Stark’s one-night conquests that Barton had told him about.

Tony stood and grabbed both glasses, ignoring the movie still playing. “This way, I realized when I was giving the tour, I needed you close. My suite has two bedrooms so I figured you could stay there for now.”

Loki knew Stark was probably right, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t concerned though. The two of them were stuck together for the foreseeable future and this unnatural pull was clearly affecting them. Without the pull, there was no way Stark would ever be interested in him and would definitely regret it later after he had figured out a way to deal with the link.

Tony led the way to down a long hall and entered a large open area suite with a bath that rivaled the one Loki had had in Asgard. There was a large bed in the main room and there was a small room off to the side that had a second bed in it. The second bed had projects piled on it and would need to be cleaned off before he could sleep on it.

 

Once shown the room, Loki used the bathroom, and exited to find Tony placing another full glass of liquor in his hand in the main part of the suite. He looked at the glass, and knew he’d probably have a hangover in the morning but his world felt to chaotic for the God of Chaos and right now he didn’t care. The movie had been brought up on the TV in here. He looked at the bed, took a large drink and tried to head toward the sofa instead, but somehow, he ended up on the bed with Tony. “Tony, I told you when this bond started, I’m not one of your whores.” Loki tried to sound angry but he had been drinking too fast and it was starting to catch up with him. . If only his brain wasn’t still awake, at least it was starting to get fuzzy.

Tony leaned back, putting his hand across his chest and looked aghast. “You? A whore? Never! I’m offended, Your Highness, I’m not an ass. Well, maybe sometimes I do deserve the title asshole, but not with you my prince.” Tony then finished his drink quickly and set the glass on the table next to him and laid back to watch the movie.

Loki took a deep breath, Stark was not taking this seriously. There was no point arguing now, not while drinking. So Loki followed Stark’s lead and finished the...how many glasses had he downed? This was a bad idea, but his mind really hadn’t been thinking as clear since he’d returned. He leaned back on the bed next to Tony.

Tony reached out and took Loki’s hand. “Why does this give me so much comfort? I feel secure touching you... I never feel secure. I don’t like being touched by strangers, hell, I sometimes have problems touching friends.” Tony looked into Loki’s eyes as he spoke.

“You already asked that and honestly I have no idea. I too feel safe, like I can trust you, and I don’t even know you. We can not allow ourselves to be led by this link, ” Loki responded but continued to hold onto Stark’s hand.

“Last time I saw you, you were a muzzled criminal being hauled off to Asgard, someone who we hoped to never see again. Fuck, you even through me out a window.” Tony tried unsuccessfully to glare at Loki.

Loki quipped, “Don’t lie, you were expecting it, you were too confident. Besides, you were the enemy and I wasn’t in full control.”

“Touché, I did have the bracelets on. The next day I remember thinking your eyes looked so much more, green just like now.” Tony inched closer.

“Yes, Banner broke me free from my leash. It was not at all like Barton’s but more like a guard dog making sure my conditioning stayed put. I do regret harming your world, it was unfortunately one more thing added to a long list of things I did while crazed after learning of my betrayal by Odin,” Loki replied, looking Stark in the eyes.

“What happened with that? Thor never talked about it other than you were adopted,” Tony asked put his other hand on Loki to sooth him more.

Loki tensed up as the words seem to break the spell. Why was he telling Stark this? Thor had needed to beg for Loki to finally talk at all about his time with Thanos. Now his mind shouted MONSTER. He snarled, looking like an injured lion pulling away. “Do you always ask personal questions to people you barely know?” He finally looked away from Stark at the movie that was still playing.

“All the time, it’s one of my most memorable qualities I’m told.” Tony smirked and reached for Loki’s hand again, simply setting his on top.

“And I’m sure people do remember your rudeness.” Loki was turning the subject back to Stark doing his best to just stop thinking; ‘monster’, repeated over and over in his head

Stark smirked, and his eyes sparkled. “At least I’m remembered. I think we need to do some experiments.”

Loki looked at Stark's hand over his again. “Don’t tell me you have something in mind?” Stark better not plan on dragging him someplace. He was too drunk to go anywhere except hopefully to sleep.

Tony got a sly smile on his face and said, “You know if holding hands feels this good, want to try kissing?” He leaned in most of the way.

 

Norns, but holding hands did feel good. Loki just said. “This is a bad idea. I’m drunk and I am sure I will regret everything in the morning.” He pulled back just a little, he’d had a bit of willpower a minute ago but that had faded. Would a kiss be that bad? Loki sort of wanted to try. He didn’t have the energy to shape-change into something, like his female form. No! That would set a bad precedence, especially with this man. It would probably just encourage the inventor to want to see what sex would be like.

“So will I, but I want to try kissing anyway. Just kissing, I promise.” Tony’s eyes seemed to draw him in. Loki let Tony lean in the rest of the way to kiss him. It was intoxicating, he didn’t want to stop.

 Tony kissed with gusto. In no time at all, they were grinding against each other, the movie forgotten. Time seemed to move in slow motion. Loki was still too tired to do much, but didn’t complain as Stark surreptitiously started to undress them both. Loki was fairly confident that he was too drunk to do anything and figured Stark was too, besides skin contact would make everything feel so much better.

Loki didn’t know Stark had serious amounts of experience at doing things while drunk.

They continued to rub and grind drunkenly. Tony eventually had them naked, and started kissing his way down Loki’s body. By the time he got down to kissing Loki’s cock, it had actually started to get hard. Loki was lost in a haze of drunkenness and pleasure. Loki felt loved, cherished even, something he have rarely ever felt and lost his mental battle to stop Stark and just gave in.

It felt very, very good, amazing even, so Loki allowed Tony to continue to worship his body with his mouth, doing basically no work himself. The movie had ended and neither one had noticed Friday turning it off.

Tony was used to functioning while mostly drunk and after spending time naked, necking and grinding, he decided he wanted more, he wanted Loki inside him. Even drunk, Loki was now hard as a rock.  
Loki watched as Tony found some lube, prepared himself and slowly lowered himself onto Loki’s long thick cock. It felt so good, so right. His reason gave one last scream stop, reminding him Stark had told him just kissing, but he pushed the thoughts away. Whatever the binding did, it wanted them to do this and Loki somehow imagined the binding purring with satisfaction as Stark started to move.

It didn’t take long before Tony grabbed his own cock, and lavished it with attention, his face, hand and body giving Loki a show he rode him uncontrollably.

Loki was lost in a haze of pleasure, feeling Stark moving up and down, watching the man’s face and body move. Each stroke found Loki closer and closer to the intense prize at the end while giving him more and more pleasure. Part of him wished he wasn’t so drunk and could feel more in control. That thought too vanished as Stark changed his angle, driving him deeper.

Loki came like a bull stabbing his single horn deep inside Stark, and pumping his seed until he had no more to give. Now finally, he felt tired, the adrenaline from earlier today had finally run out. He watched as Tony gave a few more pumps to himself and he too released.

 

Tony finally climbed off his softening dick, and laid down next to him. Stark smiled and almost giggled. “I’ve got you inside me now. It feels so good, so warm.”

Loki smiled and closed his eyes.

 

Tony’s eyes twinkled at the most likely passed out godling as he cleaned them up and said aloud. “If drunken sex was this good, what’s normal sex going to be like?”

 

Friday disrupted his blissful haze reminding him calmly. “Boss, you do remember he didn’t want sex and you promised not to go farther than kissing right?”

“Well shit,” Tony said, closed his own eyes and passed out.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series I decided to make as one-shots instead of single story as I don't have it all written ahead of time and want to just get highlights. 
> 
> The next story is almost done and it is much funnier and involves Fury and his tattoo. :) 
> 
> Marvel made a set of characters called Lady Death, Lord Chaos, Master Order, Eternity and Infinity - They were abstract metaphorical beings, embodiments of universal concepts, and were near omnipotent in their own ways. They are not quite the same in my story as I have given at least two the ability to appear as living beings with personality.
> 
> I want to thank you for reading my story and hope you enjoyed it. Please give me a Kudo if you liked it. Those and especially comments really drive me to find time to write.


End file.
